Cars increasingly require a programmable key fob for keyless entry. The programmable key fob contains codes that are specific to a car's onboard computer. If the programmable key fob is lost, the usual source for acquiring a new one is through the dealership. The dealership has the capabilities, including the required programmer, to tap into the car's onboard computer and program a new key fob. Because the dealership programmer includes many extraneous functions besides being able to program the programmable key fob, the dealership performs this function at an extremely high cost to the consumer and the procedure is time consuming. There is a need for a programmable key fob that can be programmed by a consumer using a lower cost programmer tool.